


Sleepy cuddles

by Anxietly



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Pea is a cutie bean when sleepy, Sweet Pea is smitten, hello friends i like small ships and this is one of them, wow this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxietly/pseuds/Anxietly
Summary: What the title says





	Sleepy cuddles

Sweet Pea awoken to the birds chirping and the sun radiating

 _way_ too early for him, he feels something tickle at his nose and he looks down to see the smaller male in his arms hair all muffled and sticking in weird places.

He chuckles at it and nuzzles his face in the back of Jughead’s neck.

Jughead shifts a little and sweet pea has to move himself as well to help get comfortable.

he kisses the back of his neck and nuzzles into his shoulder. falling into a peaceful sleep. 

 


End file.
